In the print industry, personalization of printed products is known, however, such personalization has been limited in one or more ways. One type of personalization is to print personalized information on generic pages in an offline process, after which the personalized pages can be stacked and delivered to a feeder of a finishing line. The feeder may then deliver the personalized pages to the pocket of the finishing line, where they can then be subsequently assembled. In this system, complicated verification processes are generally required to ensure that specific personalized pages are coordinated into the proper publications.
Another personalization process includes printing personalized information onto individual pages as they are delivered to the pocket on the binding line. This is commonly referred to as a print-on-demand process. Although print-on-demand may eliminate the need for complicated verification controls by repositioning the personalization onto the binding line, the process remains limited to personalization on a page-by-page basis, which is generally unable to match the production speeds of the binding line.
In yet another personalization process, pages of a book are ink-jetted on a finishing line after they are assembled to personalize the books. When personalization of interior pages are desired, traditional processes only permit personalization of less than all of the available print space due to printing and space constraints; they do not permit personalization of any given portion of an entire sheet.